


The Last Day

by AwesomeGeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poor Dean, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeGeek/pseuds/AwesomeGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judgement day has come for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Supernatural and it's characters are all owned by Kripke.
> 
> This was written when it had been banded about the Season 5 of Supernatural was to be the last and I decided to write a piece based on how I would have liked it to have ended. Warning, I was not in a good mood when I wrote this and so it's kinda depressing.

**The Last Day**

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…

The last man on earth stood staring at a ruined city. He didn’t recognise enough to say which one it had been, but he let his mind wander… back to a time when this would have been a hive of activity; a bustling hub full of people, cars, animals, trees… it was no more than a barren wasteland now. Cars lay abandoned, nothing more than burned out shells on empty streets. Every form of life on the planet had been eradicated and he had had front seats to the entire performance. 

He could hear the footsteps of his captor coming up from behind him. Time had become a tangled mess within his mind and he could not estimate as to how long he had been there now. Then again, time wasn’t really a concept he worried about anymore. 

His captor came to a stop beside him, standing silently as he surveyed the landscape before them both.

The man spoke through gritted teeth, “Lucifer.” Even after all this time, it still angered him to say the word; to utter the name of the creature that had extinguished all life, all hope, all love from this planet. 

Lucifer smiled as he glanced towards the man, knowing exactly how the man felt about him. Mockingly, he began speaking, “You know, for an apocalypse, this really didn’t lived up to my expectations!” Lucifer turned his body to properly face his prisoner, gauging his reaction before looking back out at the barren landscape. “I mean, where’s the fire and brimstone? Where are the rivers of blood and boiling seas? What about the dead rising from their graves?” He paused for a moment and smiled, leaning in towards the mans ears he laughed and whispered, “Oh yeah, those things actually did happen! Please, forgive me my poor memory.” 

He watched the man grimace and felt a warm rush spread over him. He loved to toy with his victims. Sighing deeply he continued, “I just thought Judgment day would have had… more of a bang! Where’s the last stand? The final battle between good and evil?” he asked, knowing he would get no answer from the man. 

“You humans have always intrigued me. You see, your own history states that humans as a race will fight endlessly to preserve your worthless lives and false freedoms, but you all fell so easily. It’s pathetic! You are all so weak but what really irks me is that even now He would still hold you in high regard!”  
Lucifer walked away from the man but continued his rant, with malice he spat, “ His precious humans, those He revered above all else!” 

He turned back to the man, pointing to him, “You, who was given the gift of choice and with it you destroyed the world He created for you.” 

The man stayed silent, nothing he could say would have any other effect than to please Lucifer. He listened as Lucifer began laughing to himself and risked a glance towards him; he had turned away again. 

Lucifer let out a deep sigh. “Even now you doubt His existence and yet still He loves you.”

He spun towards the man, angrily shouting, “Look at you! The only one left! The world as you know it no longer exists! Everyone is dead and the Angels are gone; there’s nobody left.”

The man turned to face Lucifer, he had heard this rant so many times now that he could recite it backwards word for word. He knew when to pay attention, or at least when to make it look like he was. Lucifer only needed an audience and had long since stopped caring whether or not the man chose to be part of it. This part of his ‘speech’ dealt with the man himself. 

“What pains you more? Is it the fact that you were given the choice to stop all this and you refused? Or is it that even after everything that’s happened, He still didn’t save you?” Lucifer purred.

He knew not to answer this question anymore; he had foolishly answered in the beginning and Lucifer made it quite clear how much he enjoyed the man’s frustration. Lucifer didn’t push for an answer and continued without pause.

“It doesn’t matter really. Knowing you, it was losing your brother that cut the deepest. It’s such a shame things had to go the way that they did. I could have done wonderful and terrible things with your brother’s ‘talents!’” 

The man shuffled on his feet and swallowed the lump that had knotted in his throat, thankful that Lucifer had changed the subject and had continued on without probing too deep this time. 

“Pride was always my favourite sin you know. It was the one you could count on to bring down even the most innocent and pure of souls.”

Lucifer began to circle the man as he spoke, “Did you ever hear the saying that Hell is paved with good intentions? Well, a lot of good intentions are based in pride, and I love the taste of each and every victory as an innocent’s soul is inadvertently tarnished with sin.” He licked his lips. “Tastes like honey, so sickly sweet that you think you will throw up but you can’t help but take another taste, and another, and another…Sorry, I digress” he paused and looked back at the man.

“You’re pride stopped you from saying yes to Michael even though that selfless action could have prevented all of this. In fact, if you think about it, you are the one who destroyed the world. I was only doing what is in my nature but you…” he laughed loudly and triumphantly, “I can see the headlines, if there was still news that is - Dean Winchester could have saved the world, but didn’t!” 

Dean hung his head in shame. Regret and guilt rushed through his mind, the pain of his loss was as physical as any wound. Every time he had heard this speech he had felt this pain. It never loosened its hold on him and still grasped at his heart making his chest tight and his breathing laboured. The one saving grace was that Lucifer always left at this point in the speech. Dean listened for his footsteps leaving but heard nothing. He didn’t want to look up; he would give Lucifer the satisfaction of seeing the pain and the loss in his eyes.

Suddenly Lucifer spoke again. Dean’s ears perked up. In all his time here, Lucifer had never continued past this point. Something was different; maybe he had finally been given his reprieve. 

Clapping his hands together, Lucifer stood toe to toe with Dean, “And now, it’s time. I would ask you if you had any last words but I doubt you have any. Or am I mistaken?” 

Dean raised his head, finally looking Lucifer in the eye for the first time in longer than he could remember. 

Contemplating what he wanted to say, he came to the realisation there was nothing that could be said. His time had come to an end and no words would ever be enough. 

Letting out a small laugh at the thought of what was to happen Dean turned to watch his final sunset.


End file.
